1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a night light and, more particularly, to a lamp holder having a safety switch which automatically interrupts the flow of electricity to the lamp when a detachable lamp shade is removed from the lamp holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Night lights for residential use are well known in the art. They are used primarily to dimly illuminate corridors and rooms. Night lights include a lamp socket for holding a lamp and a switch which serves to control the flow of electricity or power to the lamp. Night lights may include a lampshade for partially blocking light from a lamp to prevent glare. However, a night light may pose a danger to a person when the lamp is removed from the lamp socket because electricity may still be flowing to the lamp socket. What is needed is a night light that reduces such a danger.